Fontaine Artifacts
Fontaine Artifacts are obviously artifacts created by the Fontaine family. As the Fontaine family has close ties to the Daedric Princes and also extremely magically attuned, it is known that they possess the capacity to make and research the development of many weapons and equipment pieces that can grant the user incredible power. Through the years of their existence, there has been many Fontaine Artifacts created. All of them are considered extremely valuable to the family, and none of them may be sold or given to anyone who is not part of the Fontaine family. Even the simple sword that every Fontaine main line member carries is considered an artifact. This is perhaps the least valuable artifacts they possess, due to how common these swords actually are. A lot more rare artifacts, known as Traces of Origin, have been created over the years, and these tend to be priceless. Should a Fontaine Artifact be stolen, the family will go all out to recover it, sending their most powerful members to terminate those who dare to steal the artifacts. Fontaine Main Line Sword Fontaine main line swords are all considered artifacts of the family, and are still valuable even though they are common, with a new one being made for every main line Fontaine being born. This does not invalidate their value, though, as all of these swords are different from any other Fontaine made sword and unique, with only one copy of every sword existing due to having an origin from only one owner. All Fontaine swords are made with straight edges, and tend to have two sharp edges. They are almost always bastard swords/Hand and Half Swords, to facilitate the use with two or one hand, although they tend to weigh as much as a one handed blade. All Fontaine swords are made with the Fontaine alloy, which is two parts of ebony to one part of silver, one part of quicksilver and a bowl of stahlrim chips. This resulting mixture is normally a dark grey, but extremely shiny, possessing strong magical capabilities, which is why the sword can cut ethereal beings. After forging, the swords will have the Fontaine Eternal Enchantment applied to them, which makes them unbreakable and unable to lose their edge by immobilizing the position of all the atoms in the sword relative to each other. This results in extremely sharp swords that never break or blunt. However, this prevents enchanting, which means normal Fontaine swords never have magical effects. This techniques were originated from the exact same techniques used by the Tsaesci Royalty to create swords for their own use, taught to the Fontaines by their ancestor Ayase Shiragane. The difference between the sword of a normal Fontaine and that of a Main Liner/Royal Fontaine is that the swords of the Main Line or the Daggerfall Royal Family have their umbilical cord added into the molten metal to be used by the sword. This causes the sword to gain extremely powerful supernatural properties related to the Fontaine whose umbilical cord was used for the construction of the sword, boosted by the power of the Fontaine alloy due to its highly magical properties. With the use of Fontaine Sword Channeling, the dissolved umbilical cord fragments can generate power and thus transforms the blade into a magical weapon. The power difference between the sword of a Main Line/Royal Fontaine and that of a normal one is staggering. Due to sword channeling, the additional magical damage is high, and the sword becomes capable of applying magical and conceptual effects to those that are hit by it related to the power of the original wielder. Furthermore, all Fontaine Main Line Swords are capable of firing energy crescents related to the power of the Fontaine who provided the umbilical cord used for its construction, allowing them medium ranged combat ability which normal swords lack. A Main Line sword can be made for any Fontaine, but normally are only made for the Daggerfall Royal Family or Main Line Fontaines, because the individuals from these two lines of descent tend to be much more powerful, which makes their swords much stronger if made. The swords require one to know how to perform Fontaine Sword Channeling, or they are just normal Fontaine Swords that somehow end up being sharper, with increased spiritual pressure that increases the weight and speed of strikes. Particularly useful powers tend to have a sword made for the Fontaine who possesses them. When a Main Line Fontaine or a Daggerfall Royal member dies, their sword is buried with them in the Fontaine Crypt. Fontaine Guest Ring Fontaine Guest Rings are simple artifacts that serve to identify non-Fontaine people that wear them as a guest of the Fontaines when said people enter the Fontaine Mansion. Due to how the defenses in the Fontaine Mansion work, these rings are necessary to be worn at all times within it if the wearer does not want to risk getting killed by random magic attacks. There is not much magic in a Fontaine Guest Ring, and each ring has a spell that allows it to be tracked by the Fontaine Mansion's magic system. The rings are stored within the Mansion itself, and are handed to the guardhouse to pass to guests. The Rings also cannot leave the perimeter of the Fontaine Mansion, and will automatically teleport back to their storage area if they leave the Fontaine Mansion, preventing them from getting stolen and used to gain access. Each ring is also specifically tagged to a guest when they arrive, so if the rings change hands, they automatically teleport back to the repository that they are stored, and the original as well as new wearers become targeted as hostiles due to not wearing a ring. The Fontaine Family can view the position of all the rings at any one time, allowing them to track the movements of all guests in the Mansion to prevent any kind of infiltration. The Rings are not recognized by the private garden of the Fontaines which contains their crypt. Family members do not require the rings as they are automatically recognized as Fontaines. Non Fontaine family members who have married in also do not require a ring as their soul signature is automatically recognized by the magic system of the house. It is a requirement for Vylliara's or Sebastien's spirit echo to grant this right, and they can revoke it if necessary. Amulet of Protection While the name of the Amulet of Protection suggests it is some sort of defensive artifact, it does not serve any such purpose and actually has a much more mundane usage. As the Fontaine blood is toxic to vampires, it would be normally dangerous for a Fontaine male and a female vampire to have a child together. This Amulet of Protection is a magical artifact used to maintain separation of the blood of the mother and the child in their own circulations, which prevents the mother from dying if accidents do occur. Many girls who marry into the Fontaine family are indeed vampires, so such amulets are in fact very important to ensure proper continuation of the family line. The usage is simple. All the prospective mother has to do is undergo a special purification ritual before conception, after which she will wear an Amulet of Protection. This amulet draws power from Meridia to separate the blood of the Fontaine from that of the vampire. After birth, the amulet can be safely removed so long as the birth is complete and the placenta has also detached. There is no necessity for a vampire to continue wearing such an amulet unless she wishes to have another child. Kaleidoscope Ring The Kaleidoscope Ring is an artifact ring that was created by the Fontaine enchanter Aerin Viralaine (who was part of an Inner House). It is considered one of their most prized artifacts, and only one copy of it ever exists. The power of the ring is extremely high, and it draws power from its own source of magicka, which means the user needs to do nothing more than use a bare minimum to activate the ring whenever it is being used. The Kaleidoscope Ring itself grants the user the powers of every Fontaine who has lived, and who will ever live. In short, it allows the user to use all Fontaine powers, casting them as one would cast a spell, with application of will to the ring itself. There is only one caveat to this, though. One power can only be used for one effect once a day, with no exception. It means that if one used, for example, Aerokinesis to generate a wind gust, one would not be able to use Aerokinesis as a whole until the next day. The ring resets at midnight, when the sun is at its lowest point. Due to the great many powers that can be present in the Fontaine family, the Kaleidoscope ring can cast a virtually unlimited stream of spell like offensive and defensive abilities, even if the abilities change each cast. It requires extremely good memory and imagination to use effectively, but if one knows how to maximize its power, it grants the user essentially what is close to self wish fulfillment. One has to have Fontaine blood flowing in the veins in order to even use the ring and activate it. It will not activate for non Fontaines. This is a fail safe so others outside the family may not use it. Even if they could, the use of the powers require mental calculation, like the actual Fontaine powers themselves, which will cause traumatic brain damage to non Fontaine users that lack the unique processing areas in a Fontaine mind, as the ring still borrows the minds of the user for power use. The Fontaine powers coursing through a non Fontaine will also create intense internal injuries. Whitelight Whitelight is a unique Fontaine made spear which was constructed from the blood donated by multiple Fontaines in order to make a spear capable of destroying all unnatural creatures. The spear is extremely ornate, having a fully metal construction, and thus is extremely durable. It has a weaker version of the Fontaine Eternal Enchantment that makes the spear seem indestructible to all known methods, but there is a way to break it. The spear can be remade with magicka if actually broken. Whitelight has extremely powerful anti supernatural properties, banishing daedra and annihilating undead with a single strike in almost all cases. Vampires and Werewolves who are hit by the spear take horrific amounts of damage and often die even from the lightest scratch. This is done by the spear having an effect which automatically switches the blood of the victim with blood that has the magical properties of Fontaine blood for anything touching it. As Fontaine blood is extremely corrosive and toxic against supernatural beings that ingest it, should their whole blood stream be filled with it, it is obvious they will die a horrific death as their organs liquefy. Whitelight also has perfect balance, and even when used against normal people or other Fontaines it is a formidable spear with the ability to take all strikes without breaking and hit back with its extremely sharp spearhead. Whitelight's spearhead can also emit an immense amount of light to light up an area. It finally can act as a focal point for the use of Fontaine Exorcism, allowing all incantation or contract spells to be invoked instantly instead of requiring an activation sequence of sorts. Whitelight also increases the power of Fontaine Exorcism cast through it. Whitelight has no special requirements to wield it, but it cannot be utilized effectively by a non Fontaine as it doesn't really reveal its main trump card, which is the buff to Fontaine Exorcism, if used by a non Fontaine. A person wielding it will temporarily gain Fontaine blood until they release it, but this rarely serves a useful purpose unless the person is a female who knows Fontaine Exorcism. The "fake" Fontaine blood has the same properties as real Fontaine blood and hence allows any user to become toxic to supernatural creatures so long as they wield it. It is currently in possession of Ariel Fontaine. Sword of Rapture The most powerful sword in existence, created also by the legendary Fontaine enchanter Aerin Viralaine, forged from the Eyes of Perception taken from seven deceased female Fontaines. The weapon is not even sword like, looking more like a lance with a hexagonal cross section and a guard made of six spiraling filigree wires intersecting. The hilt is long enough for two hands to hold it, but it is light enough to be used in one hand. The "blade" has daedric inscriptions running along the six faces it has, and is completely symmetrical radially. The whole weapon is golden. The weapon has a weakened Eternal Enchantment on it, so it is durable but still destructible, although not by normal means. The Sword of Rapture is not useful in the tradition sense of a weapon, the tip not even sharp or optimized for stabbing. In fact, if used as a weapon, it could very well be a hard and strong club made of metal, with no actual cutting ability, even though it is called a sword. The main power of it lies in the power within the weapon. This power, when activated, allows the Sword of Rapture to emit a light that conceptually applies the effect of being destroyed by a thousand blades, with no exception. This means in normal operation, the weapon's "blade" becomes a beam of light which ravages anything it hits with what is equivalent to a thousand simultaneous cuts, over even an immense range. The weapon can further be unleashed more to emit its light over a wide area and decimate an entire army or even city with a single activation. The true power of the sword becomes apparent when it can be pushed to even ravage space and time with its ability, not cutting anything, but applying the concept of being slashed to every single object the user wills to be cut, opening rends and tears in even the dimensions themselves. This allows it to cut anything, even if it is not swung. The Sword of Rapture thus becomes a weapon which doesn't just attack a target, but one that attacks everything, with no exception. The Sword of Rapture is a carefully hidden secret, and is stored within a Daedric Plane that Aerin Viralaine personally created, accessible only though very limited means. It is always guarded by four Guardians of the Elements, which wield powers similar to the classical elements (Water, Fire, Earth, Air). To be accurate, these are four Fontaine men who gave up their humanity and emotion to guard the sword forever, and wield the powers of Liquid Manipulation, Blue Flames of Absolute burning, Mineral transmutation and manipulation and finally atmosphere manipulation. The sword itself gathers its own magicka, but requires a Fontaine user to activate and use. It is always linked to the daedric plane it is stored in, and will abandon the owner once its purpose has been completed. Only the most worthy may wield this weapon, and it is known to seek them in their time of need. Starheart The Starheart is made specifically for the use of a female Fontaine, being armor in the form of a metal corset. It is black in color, made of shiny ebony plates, and is meant to be worn like any other chestpiece. it includes the actual chest piece and a metal skirt, but is not a full armor set and the user has to wear their own greaves, boots, pauldrons and gauntlets. The armor is forged partially from Fontaine alloy, but has a lot of leather parts. The whole armor itself does have multiple enchantments placed on it for improving durability of the armor piece as a whole, such a repair enhancements and such. Starheart has an enchantment on it that diffracts and dissipates all damage that results from self harm. Thus, it allows a female Fontaine wearing it to use their body enhancement with no limit. It negates this damage entirely, so skills beyond body enhancement can also be performed with no self damage at all. All other self harm skills are actually conceptually denied by the power of the enchantment, and this also allows for the unlimited use of blood magic to levels unheard of, should the user choose such a path. Starheart further repairs itself and cannot be truly destroyed, even if it is not the most durable or protective piece of armor. It increases the health regeneration of its wearer as well, so they stay healthy even through the most difficult of combat situations, which allows the wearer to take an unnaturally large amount of damage before falling in combat. It also provides immunity to falling damage and most other physics based impact damage, which enables high leaps and powerful punches to be performed with no risk of self injury. Starheart is a corset made for a woman with a perfect figure, so it cannot be worn by any man, no matter how they try, due to biological differences in shape. Also, any woman who has too wide a waist, or is too well endowed, cannot fit into Starheart. As the proportions of all Fontaine females is quite standard, all of them can fit into Starheart without much problems at all. It does not take a Fontaine to wear it in order to activate its abilities. Caelestis, Right of the King Caelestis is a unique amulet created by Elric Fontaine, the second ancestor. It is a golden necklace that has three snakes devouring each other's tails, in a triquetra pattern, surrounded by a ring that has daedric alphabet carved into it. In its center, a single blue crystal of aetherium resides, faceted in such a way it is semi transparent and very sparkly. The amulet is golden. This is the Symbol that crowns the true leaders of all Fontaines, and will only appear when it is required. Caelestis is considered one of the most powerful of the Fontaine artifacts, considering the abilities that it possesses. The main power of Caelestis is the generation of golden portals that connect two points in space, bypassing 11th dimension travel when used for teleportation by forcefully "gluing two points and ripping them open", which can be used to bridge all sorts of distances in space and time by the user of the amulet. Caelestis can therefore be used to teleport armies across large distances for strategic movement of soldiers, or simply be used to teleport in blinking maneouvres. Caelestis is also connected to the Fontaine crypt, and wearing it is symbolic to leading all the Fontaines of the past into battle. This is actuated by allowing the user of the amulet of Caelestis to summon the swords of every Fontaine buried within the crypt. The summoned swords are sword channeled by the sheer power emitted by the amulet, and can be wielded in hand, or fired like arrows with no end from golden portals that open around the user. The swords return to the Fontaine crypt when they are no longer required. Caelestis also has a power unique to it, which is to act as the key to the portal that leads to the daedric plane that contains the Sword of Rapture. The wearer of Caelestis can go into said plane, battle the four guardians, and if victorious, earns the right to wield the Sword of Rapture for their task, for they have proven themselves worthy. Caelestis is stored within Vylliara's spirit echo, and she is the one who will grant it to the user. The user of Caelestis must be of Fontaine blood, and must have been judged to be worthy of wearing the amulet as the hero/heroine who will change the world with all their power, before Vylliara will allow them to wear it, the amulet forming a contract for the duration of the situation of strife. Any non worthy Fontaine who wears the amulet will not be able to use any powers from it, and any non Fontaine who wears it will burn up in a plume of white fire. Said white fire cannot be prevented or avoided in any way, which means that wearing the amulet for a non Fontaine, even a god, is probably irreversibly fatal. Arcana Lux A tome like book that was said to have been constructed under the tutelage of Hermaeus Mora, it was created by the third Fontaine Ancestor Amaris Fontaine. It has the appearance of a book that is made of metals, being made of shining ebony like plates and decorated with gold leaf and filigree. The book's covers are studded with diamonds, and each page is made of a flexible silvery metal. The pages flip automatically, and anyone who holds the book has a rough idea of all its contents instantly. Arcana Lux, to most, is nothing more than a mere book which is able to capture the power of the Elder Scrolls upon its pages. When brought near Elder Scrolls, Arcana Lux is able to draw all the information detailed by individual scrolls to individual pages. Each page actually functions like a pond that draws in information, and thus the book can detail each and every prophecy said by the Elder Scrolls in a way that is easily readable to even the most common man without any special preparation. The book doesn't have to distill each Elder Scroll individually - it can draw in information from thousands of them simultaneously. The true nature of Arcana Lux, though, is actually its ability to draw in all information and fate into its pages, turning said details into stories and prose. Knowledgeable Fontaines who know the correct rites can deploy the pages to draw even living entities into the Arcana Lux and translate all the knowledge they have into learnt skills, like magic. If the skills are bloodline powers, it is able to explain the origin of the skill and what it does, up to the maximum potential. The book thus becomes a powerful tool that allows the user to steal any skill, and banish powerful enemies instantly. Even more advanced users of Arcana Lux are able to directly bend reality. Due to the amount of Elder Scrolls that have their information recorded in Arcana Lux, it is ultimately one of the greatest repositories of all futures and information. Thus, the information within can be commanded by magic, like an author rewriting a story. The power within the book is then able to overlay a rewritten prophecy over the current one, changing future outcomes. It also allows the user to summon the entities or people trapped within the book as phantom servants that have absolute obedience, or to directly deploy the pages to capture information, thus deleting it from reality, allowing it to be used as a powerful shield. Arcana Lux can only be opened by a Fontaine, and the rites that are required to use the book to its fullest potential are only accessible to the Fontaine family. Non Fontaines are completely unable to operate the book in any way, even if they can glean knowledge from information stored within.Category:Artifacts Category:ACA Fontaine Family